To Love One Another
by Enkanowen
Summary: Celeborn's son Isildi has trouble adjusting to a peaceful life in Middle Earth and loses his lover over a stupid stunt. Entire story can be found @ http://www.writing.com/main/view_item.php?item_id=700093


To Love One Another  
  
Part One - Free Fall  
  
"Elladan," Grissom looked alarmed at the elf twin that had just entered the room, looking rather concerned, "what's up? You look like something blew up in your face."  
  
"Have you seen Isildi?" Elladan tried not to look too puzzled at Grissom's strange remarks. "He was supposed to meet me near dusk for archery practise in the last light of day, yet the sun has set long ago. I assumed he forgot about practise in your arms."  
  
Grissom shook his head slowly; "I haven't seen D all day. I thought he was with you and your brother. Is he perhaps with Celeborn?"  
  
"Nay, Celeborn has not seen him since morn," the dark haired elf looked genuinely worried now.  
  
Before Grissom could reply, the other elf twin, less than gracefully burst into the room. Clad in green trousers and an intricately decorated shirt of the same forest-like colour, Elrohir looked as though he had dressed whilst running.  
  
"Isildi," he panted, "he took his horse to the waterfalls. I saw him ride by when I bathed in the sun on Cuilas' back. He did not notice me, thus I rode here as fast as I could, for I know I cannot stop him myself. Grissom, we must hurry. If he is planning to jump into the falls at night time, only Eru knows if he will live."  
  
Elladan and Grissom followed Elrohir quickly to the stables and immediately set off after D. The waterfall by the gorge was a great one. Grissom estimated it to be between one hundred and fifty to two hundred feet. He remembered the gleam in D's eyes when he had seen the cliff for the first time. The lust for adrenaline, the hunger for danger that still burnt deep inside the half elf's heart.  
  
"You better not be fucking doing this, D," Grissom whispered to himself as he and the twins rode hard towards the falls.  
  
Clearly, he remembered the soft gasp that had escaped D's lips; the small jolts of pleasure that rushed through his body as he had obviously envisioned himself jumping off that cliff, falling into oblivion, the ultimate rush. Grissom had hoped that being home would have stilled D's need for adrenaline, need for speed and close encounters with death. He remembered D's escapades, sky diving and pulling the string 10 seconds later than he was supposed to, standing atop of the Golden Gate Bridge with his arms outstretched waiting for a gust of wind to push him over the balustrade.  
  
"You promised D," Grissom whispered as though he could change his lover's mind as he rode, "you promised not to do this shit anymore. What are you doing to yourself? Just don't die on me. I couldn't bear that. Just don't die, D."  
  
The three rode their horses to near exhaustion, but in Grissom's mind they were too late. He nearly expected to see D's body mangled and covered with blood, grotesquely draped over the rocks at the bottom of the falls. And on his face, Gris knew, he would find a smile.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir stopped their horses so abruptly that they reared and protested loudly against such treatment. Before they could say a word, Grissom had dismounted, ignoring the pain riding for long periods of time still brought him, and ran up through the underbrush to read the top of the cliff.  
  
"Fuck," he hissed quietly, as he saw that D had not been mangled but still stood stop of the highest point of the cliff drinking in the silver light of the full moon.  
  
D was clad in dark breeches, but nothing else. His bare feet seemed to drink the energy of the earth, while his face drank the energy of the sky and moon. Tall he stood atop of the ledge, his sculpted body looked like a marble statue in the moonlight. The wind slightly blew the ebony locks from his face upon which a gentle smile was engraved.  
  
Grissom knew that smile. It was a lusting smile, yet a smile of great control. The control over life and death that D still craved, the control that these stunts brought with them, an ultimate control, when at the same time, immediately after the jump, all control was given up and placed into the hands of fate or chance.  
  
"D!" Grissom shouted across the distance. The raven-haired man slightly turned his head and opened his eyes. Grissom saw that gleam he had feared; followed by the smile that still terrified him to the bone.  
  
"Don't," Grissom wanted to shout, but the words came out as merely a whisper.  
  
"I have to," D signed, "she is too beautiful not to."  
  
Then his fingers singed something Grissom could not recognize even with the moonlight. Then D's body tensed, like a feral cat about to pounce upon its prey.  
  
"D, NO!" Grissom finally found his voice and shot towards the edge of the cliff, Elrohir right behind him while Elladan turned and ran towards the river's edge  
  
D already had taken a deep breath and jumped, his body falling from their sight.  
  
"D!" Grissom nearly threw himself after his falling lover, had not Elrohir grabbed him by his jerkin.  
  
"T'is out of our hands now," he spoke softly into Grissom's ear, in juxtaposition to his arms holding the man in an iron grip.  
  
D fell. He fell freely; his arms outstretched as the wind whipped across his face. He could not breathe. He felt his stomach lurch and the familiar dizziness as his brain fired shocks of adrenaline through his body. His heart was beating so fast, he barely felt it. How had he missed this freedom; his mind raced, a thousand thoughts mingled into one; a thousand colours saturated his soul as the rock rushed by and the water came closer and closer.  
  
Still he fell, no longer hearing Grissom's desperate cries from above. They mattered no longer. He only heard the wind whispering lovingly into his ear, seducing him in his fall. His lips parted to moan with pleasure, but there was no sound.  
  
The feeling grew beyond his imagination. From his belly, D felt hot waves flushing across his insides. He no longer knew life from death, pain from pleasure, light from dark. He felt all and became none as he continued to fall from the cliff.  
  
Grissom and Elrohir watched in horror as D fell as though in slow motion.  
  
Had he been able to, D would have cried out. He felt filled with a rush of happiness, filled to the brim and beyond, dripping over his body. His thoughts raced beyond his comprehension and he thought that the end had come and he would not be able to bear this feeling anymore.  
  
Suddenly the heat exploded into an icy burst when he submerged into the deep black waters. Up and down vanished as the waves closed in over him. Amidst the dark water, D was able to make out a couple of fish swimming away looking enraged at the nightly intrusion.  
  
When he looked up, he saw thin bands of underwater growths greet him from a sandy ground. The bubbles of air that escaped his lungs floated down his body. He tilted himself trying to follow the bubbles, but his raven hair floated before his eyes taking his sight until he realized himself in the same position as before.  
  
Panic overcame him for he felt the pressure of the water compress his ribcage and force what little air was left inside his lungs out into the water. Shimmering stars sparked before his eyes while the world slowly inched away from D's grasp. Nothing mattered now; he did not need to care anymore.  
  
Barely he noticed the voices above the water. His body did not react as a pale slender body and a darker more muscular body entered the water, their arms grabbing ahold of him dragging him up towards the surface.  
  
"Dammit D!" he heard a familiar voice whisper into his ear just as a sharp pain entered his lungs spreading across his body, oxygen; he convulsed.  
  
Grissom and Elladan held D firmly above the water while Elrohir arrived with the horses. As soon as D's body had submerged into the water, the spell upon them had been broken, Elladan had immediately made his way to the water, followed closely by Grissom who had fallen more than run down the crystalline pool in which he feared he would lose his beloved.  
  
The cool water slowly turned Grissom's body numb and by the time Elrohir had pulled D out of the water and lifted him onto the elven steed, the young man was shivering from shock and cold.  
  
"You best ride with me," Elladan spoke gently wrapping his arms 'round the shaken form, "Elrohir will ride like the wind and get Isildi to warmth and now that I feel you, I know I must do the same. Come." How D had gotten onto the horse, he did not know. His mind was drifting into a numb daze from which he could not make out shapes or form nor create coherent thought.  
  
'Whatever were you doing, 'Sildi?' he heard Elrohir's loving voice inside his head which sank slowly against the warm fabric of the elf's tunic. Then Darkness and exhaustion enveloped him in sleep.  
  
Elrohir tucked the blanket tightly around D's shivering body. His dark eyes fluttered open a bit; he felt utterly sore. When his eyes focused, he saw the younger of the twin elves smile sadly upon him as he sat beside the bed and caressed the raven locks.  
  
"What are you doing to yourself?" he sighed twirling a strand of hair between two tapered fingers and tucked it behind the slightly pointed ear. One of the fingers ran along the cold lobe lovingly.  
  
"T'was wrong of us to assume that your transition went without toil to your mind and heart. But rest now, Isildi, we shall talk of this later," Elrohir kissed upon D's brow.  
  
"Gris." D sighed, "where-?" a hand slipped across his lips stopping him from speaking.  
  
"He is resting," Elrohir smiled gently at a concerned but completely exhausted D, "do not worry yourself. Sleep."  
  
Elrohir's hand caressed the pale forehead and a warm light flowed from his head saturating D's mind. The halfelven man fell almost instantly into a deep sleep.  
  
Silently, the dark-haired elf left the room. The concerned gaze of his brother, who was sitting on an intricately carved white bench across the hall, met him. The white wood shimmered brightly in contrast to the ebony hair that cascaded down Elladan's shoulders. He was clad in the dark leather breeches and tunic he had changed into after sending Grissom to sleep. His feet were bare and pulled onto his lap. Elrohir knew his brother had been in meditation; his eyes were still clouded with a haze of thought and worry.  
  
"Isildi is asleep," Elrohir spoke softly, "his body has suffered no wounds, but his spirit is weary and I am certain his weariness cannot be healed with sleep and rest."  
  
For a moment, his brother's eyes flashed white. Then, from deep within, he felt Elladan's voice and presence saturate him.  
  
"I also have felt his weariness. Isildi suffers. His spirit is fading. That which was lost when he crossed into our world, into his world, must be retrieved or he will perish by his own hand. Grissom Fleck will die before his time for he feels he has lost his lover. There will be great pain by the time the sun rises again," Elladan paused for a moment, "my brother, we must find what Isildi has lost for he has not the strength to find it himself. All fate and life will be changed if we do not find this."  
  
"He would die of grief if Isildi perished," Elrohir's eyes were fixed upon the eyes of his brother. "And with him all Middle Earth will perish," Elladan trembled slightly, the haze lifted from his eyes and he slumped forward.  
  
"You mustn't exhaust yourself," Elrohir's hand caressed his brother's shoulder, "the gift of sight is powerful, but it claims a bitter price if it is not wielded in measure."  
  
"As does the gift of healing bestowed upon you, my beloved brother," slowly Elladan rose from the bench, "and without each other, either gift is incomplete."  
  
Elrohir's arm found a path from his brother's shoulder and wrapped tightly around the slender waist of the mirror image before him. Their lips enveloped in a tender kiss, which grew in passion as it commenced.  
  
"Let us leave this wariness for a while," Elrohir spoke, slowly pulling away with kiss swollen lips. 


End file.
